walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences Comic Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempted to kill Rick Grimes. (Issue 6) *Thomas Richards, a prison inmate, murdered Rachel and Susie Greene and attempted to also kill Andrea and Patricia, with the latter trying to help him. (Safety Behind Bars) *Dexter and Andrew tried to kick Rick's group out of the Prison due to blaming them for Rachel and Susie's murders, using guns from the armory with the help of Patricia. (Issue 18) *The Governor, the leader of Woodbury, tried to take the prison from Rick's group. He sliced off Rick's right hand, brutally raped Michonne, and attacked the prison, killing seven survivors in the process, including Tyreese, Hershel Greene, and Lori Grimes. The Governor murdered, tortured, raped, and fed people to Penny and other zombies. (The Best Defense to Made To Suffer) *A group of three unnamed men tried to rob Rick and Abraham Ford, and attempted to rape Rick's son Carl. (Issue 57) *The Hunters, a cannibalistic survivor group, tried to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *Peter Anderson, a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, beat his wife and son multiple times and got into a fight with Rick when the latter suspected that Pete was abusing his family. He later tried to kill Rick, but accidentally killed Regina Monroe, the wife of the leader of the community, instead, which got him killed by Rick. (Too Far Gone) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, pushed one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also tried to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Too Far Gone) *Ethan, a member of the Hilltop Colony was tasked by Negan to dispatch Gregory so that Crystal, another Hilltop citizen could be spared. (Issue 95) *The Saviors, led by Negan, were enemies of the Alexandrians, the Hilltop Colony, and the Kingdom. Negan brutally bludgeoned Glenn to death, sliced open Spencer Monroe's stomach and started a war between the three communities and the Saviors. However, after the war, Negan was imprisoned and the Saviors, led by Dwight, became allies to Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. (Something to Fear to All Out War-Part 2) *Spencer Monroe, the son of the Alexandria Safe Zone's former leader, Douglas Monroe, personally asks Negan to kill Rick. (Issue 111) *The Whisperers, led by Alpha then Beta, become a dangerous threat to Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop Colony, the Sanctuary, the Kingdom, and Oceanside after killing several of their members, including Ezekiel and Rosita Espinosa. (A New Beginning to Lines We Cross) *Gregory tried to kill Maggie and take back his leadership of the Hilltop Colony. (Whispers Into Screams, Life And Death) *Morton Rose, a resident of the Hilltop threatened Carl and Maggie alongside his wife, Tammy after an attack on his son caused by Carl and became involved in a plot to kill the two. (Whispers Into Screams) After the death of his wife, he harassed Rick alongside other members of the community including Vincent and Louie for not going to war against the Whisperers. Morton tried to assassinate Rick, but this results in his demise. (No Turning Back) *Brandon Rose, the son of Morton and Tammy severely injured Sophia alongside his friend after she stopped the boys' earlier attack on Brian only to be nearly beaten to death with a shovel by Carl. (Whispers Into Screams) After the death of Morton, Brandon developed a hatred toward Rick, as he was the one who murdered his father. He freed Negan and attempted to alert the Whisperers of Rick's declaration of war. However, before Brandon could warn them, Negan fatally stabbed him in the chest for becoming a traitor to the communities, ending the Rose family once and for all. (Call to Arms) *Sherry, ex-wife of Dwight and Negan, secretly plots on overthrowing Rick when the war between the Whisperers and the Joint Communities has subsided. (The Whisperer War, A Certain Doom) TV Series *Zombies try to catch and kill any living survivors in order to eat. (TV Series) *Shane Walsh, the leader of the Atlanta camp, loses his leadership position and love affair with Lori Grimes when his former partner and Lori's husband Rick returns. He is seen aiming his shotgun at him after Rick insults him, possibly with the intent of killing him. (Wildfire) He also attempts to force himself on to Lori while at the CDC. (TS-19) While on a supply run to retrieve medical supplies to save Carl's life after he is shot, Shane shoots his ally Otis in the leg and sacrifices him to the walkers in order to escape, showing no remorse and later lying to the group about it. (Save the Last One, Cherokee Rose) He later threatens to kill Dale Horvath when he confronts Shane over Otis' death and his attempt to kill Rick. (Secrets) After leading the group in a massacre of the walkers in Hershel Greene's barn and discovering Sophia Peletier as a walker, he attempts to attack Hershel and accuses him of lying to the group. (Nebraska) Shane later gets into a brutal fight over the life of Randall with Rick and almost causes both their deaths. (18 Miles Out) In a final attempt to win Lori back and be leader of the group once again, he takes Randall into the woods and brutally murders him as bait to lure out Rick to kill him once and for all though Rick kills him first. (Better Angels) *Dave and Tony, two members of a large group of hostile bandits known only as "The Living" encounter Rick, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel in a bar and eventually obtain information on Hershel's farm and attempt to convince them to allow their group to enter it. When Rick refuses, Tony becomes hostile and threatens to kill the three of them and take over the farm. After being refused again, Dave attempts to shoot Rick, though he is killed before he does and Rick then kills Tony. (Nebraska) Following this, three other members of their group, Nate, Sean, and Randall, unsuccessfully attempt to kill Rick, Glenn, and Hershel to avenge Dave and Tony's deaths. (Triggerfinger) *Tomas, the leader of the Prisoners, brutally murders Big Tiny and attempts to kill Rick twice in order to reclaim the prison for himself and his fellow prisoners, though Rick kills him for doing so. (Sick) *Andrew, Tomas' right hand man, intentionally leads walkers into the prison after being left to die by Rick in order to avenge Tomas and to reclaim the Prison for himself and Axel, and Oscar. He personally attempts to kill Rick, but is stopped by Oscar, however his actions lead the deaths of both T-Dog and Lori. (Killer Within) *The Governor, the leader of Woodbury, kills a group of National Guard Soldiers in order to steal supplies, has Lieutenant Welles decapitated, later sends Merle Dixon to hunt down and kill Michonne, brutally interrogates Maggie Greene, and later leads Woodbury in a war to annihilate everyone in Rick's group following their attack on Woodbury. He personally kills Axel, Allen, Merle, Milton Mamet, causes the death of Andrea, and slaughters almost all the Woodbury army members after they refuse to aid him in his quest to destroy Rick's group. (Season 3) The Governor then finds himself in company again of a large group, where he kills the leader and his former right-hand man, Caesar Martinez and later Pete Dolgen in order to be leader of the camp. He later forcefully captures Michonne and Hershel to use as hostages. The Governor then returns to the prison with a new army including Alisha, Tara Chambler, and Mitch Dolgen and threatens Rick that his group will be killed if they do not leave. When Rick refuses and offers for the groups to live in peace, the Governor violently kills Hershel by decapitating him. He then orders his group to slaughter every survivor in the Prison which leads to the deaths of many prison survivors, complete extermination of the Governor's own army except for Tara, and the overall ruin of the prison itself. The Governor also gets into a final physical confrontation with Rick and nearly strangles him to death before he himself is impaled by Michonne, to be later shot in the head by Lilly. (Season 4) *The Claimers, a dangerous group of marauders led by Joe, and including Tony, Len, Harley, Billy, Dan, and Lou, intrudes the house where Rick, Michonne, and Carl are staying and search for necessities while Michonne and Carl are off on a supply run. They are heard beating a man to death and planning to ambush Michonne and Carl when they return from their run and possibly rape her. They later start hunting down Rick after he kills Lou in order to escape from the house. Len later personally attempts to frame Daryl for breaking the group's rules in order for him to be killed, although he himself is killed for lying. When the group finally catches Rick, Michonne and Carl, they attempt to beat Daryl for death for being a liar and Dan attempts to rape Carl and Joe promises Rick he will personally kill him once Daryl, Michonne, and Carl are all killed, though the entire group is stopped and killed by Rick, Daryl, and Michonne. (Claimed, Us, A) *The cannibalistic people of Terminus led by Gareth and including Martin, Mary, Theresa, Albert, Mike, Alex, and Greg and many others lure survivors to their compound by promising them sanctuary but hold them captive once they refuse to join them and accept cannibalism, take their supplies, brutally slaughter them and use them for food. The group holds almost every member of Rick's group hostage and almost slaughter Rick, Glenn, Bob and Daryl after killing four other innocent survivors, including Sam, however they are saved at the last minute by Carol(A, No Sanctuary) After the fall of Terminus, the surviving residents gather up and begin stalking and hunting Rick's group, wanting to get revenge on them and eat them. They kidnap Bob and amputate his leg for food, and they later threaten several members of Rick's group in a church, though the entire group is slaughtered by Rick's group. (Strangers, Four Walls and a Roof) *The police officers led by Dawn Lerner stationed at Grady Memorial Hospital kidnap people and force them to do work for them, stating that they "owe" the officers for "saving them" from the zombies and they need to keep things as they do for when "help" comes to restore and rebuild the world to how it was before. They kill the injured and sick people that don't recover or will require too many resources to help and keep others captive, forbidding them to leave and pursuing the ones that escape. Their actions lead to various officers and patients deaths, Carol Peletier's accident and Dawn personally but accidentally kills Beth Greene. (Slabtown, Consumed, Crossed, Coda) *Pete Anderson abuses his wife Jessie and his son Sam, causing them physical and psychological damage, and tries to kill Rick after he convinces his wife to stand up to him. He later tries to kill him again but ends up drunkenly killing Reg Monroe, causing his own demise in the process. (Spend, Try, Conquer) *Carter conspires to overthrow Rick and contemplates killing Eugene when the latter overhears him doing so (First Time Again) *Ron Anderson, the son of Pete and Jessie Anderson develops a grudge against the Grimes family because of Pete's execution by Rick and Carl's growing relationship with Enid. He personally tries to assassinate Carl, but fails. Later, after witnessing his mother and brothers's deaths, he aims at Rick to kill him, blaming him for what happened to his family, which causes his death at the hands of Michonne, but not before he fires a stray bullet that takes out Carl's right eye. (Start to Finish, No Way Out) *A violent group of scavengers known as the Wolves, led by Owen, attacks and destroys Shirewilt Estates and slaughters every survivor, including Noah's family. (What Happened and What's Going On) Owen and his partner later attempt to kill Morgan Jones, and their traps almost cause the deaths of both Daryl Dixon and Aaron. Owen later slits a man's throat to throw him in a trailer of walkers which his group has done to numerous other survivors as well in the order to steal their supplies and use their corpses as traps for other survivors. (Conquer) The Wolves later attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone, slaughtering numerous survivors in order to steal their supplies. (JSS) They also attempt to kill Rick while he is parked on the roadside in an RV. (Thank You) Owen, once taken captive by Morgan threatens that if his wound does not kill him, he will slaughter all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included. (Here's Not Here) Eventually Owen manages to escape from his cell after knocking Morgan unconscious and takes Denise Cloyd hostage. (Start to Finish) However, despite redeeming himself while with Denise, Owen is shot twice by Carol and devoured by walkers, reanimates, and is finally put down by Morgan. (No Way Out) *The Saviors, a vast, powerful organization while under Negan's leadership acted as hostile extortionists who subjugated numerous communities to their will and threatened them with death if they did not provide supplies for them; communities including the Kingdom, the Hilltop, the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the Oceanside. They personally killed numerous innocent survivors as a show of force, to send a message and as punishment, including Rory, Tim, Marsha, Denise Cloyd, Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Spencer Monroe, Olivia, Benjamin and also all male survivors, including young boys, from the Oceanside. Following a rebellion by the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, the Saviors declared war on the three communities. (Season 6 & Season 7) Over the course of the war, the Saviors killed numerous members of the Militia including Andy, Freddie, Francine, Eric, Daniel, Alvaro, Neil, and exterminated nearly the entire Kingdom army and attempted to capture Rick, Ezekiel and Maggie alive to be killed by Negan. After escaping the Sanctuary with the help of Eugene, the Saviors reclaimed their subjugated communities and destroyed Alexandria and Simon personally exterminated all of the Scavengers for their betrayal of the Saviors except for Jadis. After Negan was kidnapped by Jadis, Simon took over as the de-facto leader of the Saviors and lead them in an assault on the Hilltop using walker-coated weapons. They were able to infect numerous Hilltop residents and cause them to die and turn and kill many others. After killing Simon, Negan tricks Dwight into giving the Militia false information to lead them into a trap in order to exterminate them and nearly succeeds, however thanks to Eugene tampering with the weapons, the Saviors are defeated and Negan is injured by Rick and taken prisoner. The Saviors then renounce their antagonistic ways and become a new community under new a new leadership. (Season 8) But some Saviors such as Justin, Jed, Regina, D.J, Norris, and many other Saviors still display hostilities towards other members of the communities following after being assigned to assist in construction of a bridge and later the deaths of Justin and eight of their fellow Saviors at the hands of Oceanside. (Season 9) Six years after the apparent death of Rick Grimes, the Saviors have disbanded completely with the Sanctuary having gone "bust." Many former Saviors have joined the other communities, including D.J. and Laura who live in Alexandria. The only remaining known active Saviors are Jed's group before they are killed by Carol Peletier in retaliation for ambushing her and her son. (Who Are You Now?) *Spencer Monroe develops a hatred for Rick, blaming him for all the tragedies that have occurred as a result of the Saviors. He reveals that he wants him dead so he can be the leader of Alexandria instead and personally tries to convince Negan to kill him though instead Negan kills him for not having any guts to do it himself. (Service, Sing Me a Song, Hearts Still Beating) *The Scavengers, a large group of survivors situated in a junkyard and led by Jadis initially make a deal with Rick to help fight against the Saviors in exchange for weapons, however, Jadis betrays Rick and Alexandria by informing Negan of their plans to fight him and the Saviors and she and her entire group become allies to the Saviors in exchange for a better deal than what Rick offered. They assist in overpowering Alexandria's survivors and later fight alongside the Saviors, killing several Alexandrians. (New Best Friends, The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) They later refuse to rejoin Rick and the Militia and hold Rick hostage and almost feed him alive to an armored walker, however after a struggle Jadis agrees to join him in fighting again. However, very quickly after discovering the Saviors have escaped the Sanctuary, Jadis and her people abandon Rick when the Saviors open fire on them (The King, the Widow, and Rick, Time for After, How It's Gotta Be) . The entire group, except for Jadis, is later exterminated by Simon due to them allying themselves with Rick again and Jadis showing no remorse for her actions (The Lost and the Plunderers). Jadis, now going by her real name of Anne, is invited to join Alexandria after the war and accepts(Wrath) . After she is suspected of being behind the murders of several Saviors, Anne retreats the Junkyard where its revealed that the Scavengers traded people to another group with a helicopter for supplies. Anne almost does this to Gabriel, but relents and disappears instead.(Warning Signs, The Obliged) After calling for pickup from the Helicopter Group, Anne rescues a badly injured Rick and convinces her allies to take them to parts unknown to save Rick's life.(What Comes After) *Gregory, the former leader of the Hilltop Colony, allows his colony to suffer under Negan and the Saviors and refuses to aid Rick and his group in fighting them to end the subjugation of his people, and appears to contemplate killing Maggie at one point. During the war between the Militia and the Saviors, Gregory proclaims that the Hilltop stands with the Saviors and threatens that those who do not obey will be exiled from the Hilltop. After the assault on the Sanctuary, he leaves Gabriel behind to die after he comes back to rescue him. After returning to the Hilltop, he is imprisoned with the captured Saviors(Season 8) . Months later, after losing in an election to Maggie, Gregory attempts to manipulate Earl (grieving over the death of his son) to kill Maggie in order to reclaim his leadership position and the latter attempts to do so but is stopped. Gregory himself attempts to stab Maggie after she confronts him, however he is also stopped and hung on Maggie's orders as punishment for his actions.(A New Beginning) *Eugene Porter betrays his former group and sides with Negan and the Saviors, becoming the chief engineer for the Sanctuary, as well as one of Negan's lieutenants in order to ensure his own safety and to never live with fear again. He repeatedly refuses to re-join his former allies and eventually helps the Saviors to escape the Sanctuary after they are trapped by the Militia which leads to the Saviors reclaiming their subjugated communities and the destruction of Alexandria. He eventually redeems himself by tampering with the Saviors bullets, allowing the Militia to defeat them and end the war. (Season 7 & Season 8) Following the war, he returns to being a trusted friend of Rick's group. *Natania, the former leader of Oceanside resorts to extreme measures in order to protect her group from being discovered by the Saviors by killing any survivor who discovers their camp. She orders for Tara to be killed after she discovers their camp and later refuses to aid Rick and the Militia in fighting the Saviors. She later attempts to assassinate Aaron for trespassing near Oceanside, however she herself is killed by Enid. (Swear, Something They Need, How It's Gotta Be) *Jed leads a rebellion made up of disgruntled Saviors, including Regina, D.J., and Norris in response to the deaths of 8 Saviors at the hands of Oceanside. He holds Carol hostage and later returns to the campsite armed, with several other Saviors, all in an attempt to extort guns from the other communities, resulting in a shootout that leaves several Saviors and camp survivors dead.(Warning Signs, The Obliged) Six years later with the Sanctuary gone and the Saviors disbanded, Jed, Regina and twenty other former Saviors have become rough raiders to survive, though D.J. has joined Alexandria rather than remain with Jed. Jed's group ambush Carol and Henry whilst the two are on their way to the Hilltop and they rob them and threaten them. Later, in retribution, Carol travels to their camp at night and despite Jed's pleads, burns the entire group alive after covering them with gasoline. (Who Are You Now?) Fear The Walking Dead *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Calvin attempted to kill Nick. (Pilot) *Lieutenant Moyers and the band of National Guardsmen under his command who persecuted the citizens of Safe Zone India with military dictatorship. He was presumably devoured by walkers after his soldiers left him behind. (Not Fade Away, Cobalt) *Andrew Adams tries to get revenge against Daniel by attempting to kill Ofelia. (The Good Man) *The Pirates led by Connor try to overtake the Abigail and take Alicia and Travis. Connor was later bitten to death by his undead brother Reed. (Monster, Blood in the Streets, Captive) *Celia Flores poisons people and keeps the undead in her cellar. She has been later burned in this cellar by Daniel. (Sicut Cervus, Shiva) *Christopher Manawa threatens to kill Alicia Clark. Later, after joining Brandon's group, he kills Elías Suarez in his farm and helps Brandon to kill James by stopping his father who tried to prevent it. Finally he was killed by Brandon after a car accident. (Date of Death) *Brandon and Derek killed Chris, considering him a liability. They were killed by Travis after telling him the truth about his son's fate. (Wrath) *Marco and his gang abuse and mistreat the Colonia survivors in exchange of Oxy, killing whoever opposes them, no matter their age or gender. The gang falls when an infected Alejandro sets a walker herd upon them, resulting in the gang becoming walkers themselves. (Los Muertos, Pillar of Salt, Wrath, North) *Andrés tries to kill Travis in retribution for his brother's death. He is killed by Alicia Clark to save Travis. (North) *Dante Esquivel runs the Gonzalez Dam, locked Victor Strand in the cell and throws people off the side of said dam until his death at the hands of Daniel Salazar. *Native Americans led by Qaletaqa Walker wanted to kill the people at Broke Jaw Ranch to reclaim their lands. They have shot down a helicopter with Travis, Luciana, Charlene, Alicia and Jake causing deaths of the former two. Later, they tied Phil to chair and fed him to crows to punish him for the deaths of his two own men. After the death of Jeremiah, the natives form an uneasy peace with the ranch residents, settling down until a herd attack kills everyone on the ranch but Alicia. The remaining two natives, Qaletaqa and Crazy Dog remain friendly with the surviving ranch residents and aid Nick Clark against Proctor John and his forces. *Jeremiah Otto refused to make peace with the Black Hat, and threatens the safety of both them and the people of the ranch due to his racism, hate and pride. He also left Ofelia Salazar in the desert because 'brown people' aren't welcome at the ranch. He was killed by Nick Clark to save the ranch. (The Unveiling, Children of Wrath) *Troy Otto is the son of Jeremiah Otto and a high-ranking member of his militia. Due to his own beliefs, Troy is initially an antagonist towards the Clark family when they encounter him, but he befriends Nick Clark and the two develop a brotherly bond. Troy's attempted rebellion following the death of his father gets him exiled from the ranch, but he later retaliates by luring a herd in to destroy the ranch. Troy's actions lead to the deaths of almost everyone living on the ranch, including his own brother though he tries to make things right with Nick. After Madison Clark discovers the truth, she kills Troy to avenge all of the people that he murdered. *Proctor John runs El Bazar. He leads an attack on the Gonzalez Dam that kills the workers and murders Lola Guerrero. After Nick Clark destroys the dam, his fate is unknown. (Things Bad Begun, Sleigh Ride) *Leland and his group of bandits try to steal Althea's SWAT vehicle. After a small fight between the bandits and Althea, along with her new allies Morgan Jones and John Dorie, the bandits are killed by the walkers attracted by the gunshots. (What's Your Story?) *The Vultures, a hostile gang of bandits and scavengers led by Melvin, approach settlements and orchestrate circumstances that eventually lead to the deaths of all the settlement members in order for the group to take all of their supplies and resources for themselves. They also herd walkers into secure locations to act as traps for other survivors. (Season 4) The group eventually discovers the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium and send Charlie, one of their spies to infiltrate it. After a period of time, Melvin personally confronts Madison and offers her the choice of joining him and his people or them simply waiting for them all to die. Regardless of her decision, Melvin threatens they will take everything she and her people have. (Another Day in the Diamond) Ennis, Melvin's brother, then leads a herd to the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium, killing most of it's members, including Madison. (The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now, No One's Gone) Later on, Nick is shot and killed by Charlie after he kills Ennis, as revenge for his actions. (Good Out Here) They were later all being killed by Victor, Luciana and Alicia to avenge Madison, Nick and the members of Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium. All the members died except for June and Charlie who joined Morgan's Group. (The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now) *Martha is a former English teacher. During the apocalypse, she and her husband were in the car accident which leaves him impaled. Since no one offered help to her, her husband died and reanimated, forcing her to put him down. This event drove her crazy and she developed a mentality that helping people makes them weak and not helping makes them strong, particularly if they die and turn into walkers. After discovering Polar Bear's supply drops, she begins to kill the truckers, including Stevie, Purvis and several others.(MM 54) When she tries to contact Polar Bear via truck's CB, she accidentaly contacts Morgan. After learning about Morgan, she decides to make him and his group "strong". She uses zombified Purvis to kill another survivor named Quinn, who later reanimates and is used in the ambush against Morgan and the others. (Weak) She manages to escape group's captivity and finds zombified Jim, who is later used to attack Althea. She then poisons the group's water with antifreeze before returning to her husband's grave. There she is found by Morgan who attempts to help her, only to have Martha force their car to crash and reveal that she purposefully allowed herself to be bitten. Morgan handcuffs her to the wrecked police car and rushes to the aid of his friends, managing to return in time to save their lives. When Morgan returns to Martha, she has reanimated and escaped the police car by ripping her own arm off. Morgan then puts her down.(...I Lose Myself) Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage, The Oath) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, keeps Kelly in captivity as sex slave, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) Video Game *Zombies try to catch and eat the survivors. (Video Game) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the motel survivors when they discover the family's cannibalistic tendencies. They cut off Mark's legs and eat them, hold Katjaa and Duck hostage after forcing the other members of the group in a meat locker, shoot Kenny, and attempt to kill Lee Everett. (Starved For Help) *A crazy woman named Jolene, stalks Lee's group. After in the camp, she threatens Danny and Lee and possibly attempts to kill them. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lots Bandits attack St. John's Dairy Farm, Lee and Mark on the St. John Dairy Farm, physically and sexually abuse Jolene, and also invade the motel to steal their supplies after weeks of bombarding their defenses. (Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead) *Crawford Oberson leads a totalitarian community, which he rules with tyranny, exterminating weak individuals and also persecuting those who fled and those who attempted to change his rules. (Around Every Corner) *The citizens of Crawford, the group lead by Oberson, whose members accomplices the tyranny of their leader. (Around Every Corner) *The stranger stalks Lee's group and later abducts Clementine. (Long Road Ahead, Around Every Corner, No Time Left) *Nate hunts after Wyatt and Eddie for injuring/killing his group member. (Wyatt's Story) *Walt attempts to kill Russell and Nate. (Russell's Story) *A group led by a man named Roman executes Stephanie mercilessly and try in vain to hunt down Bonnie, Leland, Dee, and (after their defects), Shel (Determinant) and Becca. (Determinant) (Bonnie's Story, Shel's Story, Epilogue) *A Portuguese man named Roberto, tries to rob Roman's group but he caught by them. If they set him free, he and his group come again to pitstop and kill Boyd. (Shel's Story) *Michelle tries to rob Clementine and accidentally kills Omid. (All That Remains) *Winston, Victor and Ralph attack Christa and chase Clementine, subsequently separating them. (All That Remains) *William Carver, leader of a large survivor group, dictates his group with absolute tyranny, persecutes and hunts after those who attempt to flee, including the cabin survivors who sided with Luke. He executes Walter and Alvin (Determinant) and threatens Sarita's life. (Determinant) He takes all of the cabin survivors, and Sarita and Kenny back with him to his community and lock them up. Carver forces Carlos to slap his daughter when she interrupts his diatribe. He unceremoniously kills Reggie for failing to keep Clementine and Sarah focused on their job. He beats both Luke and Kenny when he discovers their subterfuge, dealing permanent damage to the latter. He holds the prisoners at gunpoint when they try to escape and threatens to kill Rebecca and her baby for trying to do so. (All That Remains, A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *Many members of Carver's group, who resides at Howe's Hardware, carries out misdeeds on his orders or allowance. Troy, Johnny, Tavia, Hank, Vera, Lowell, Tyler and Tisha all follow his orders willingly. (All That Remains, A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *The Russian Group ambushes Clementine's group and attempts to rob their supplies. (Amid The Ruins) * Randy, Patricia, and Gill steal supplies from Clementine, Alvin Jr., and Jane either out of revenge for not letting them in or betrayal if they did let them in. Either way, they are not trustworthy. (No Going Back) *Members of Monroe, a floating colony lead by Norma (alongside her brother, Randall) slaughter a group of people on a ferry called The Mobjack. They hold Michonne, Pete, Sam and Greg hostage, and member named Zachary accidentally kills Greg. After Michonne, Sam and Pete (Determinant) ''escape from captivity, group led by Randall is send after them. This group injures Sam and kills John. Meanwhile rest of Monroe captures Pete's crew. After prisoner trade results in deaths of Berto, Oak ''(Determinant), Jonas/Gabby and Randall, rest of Monroe tries to kill rest of Fairbanks House residents (Paige, Sam, Alex, James) and Pete's crew (Michonne, Pete, Siddiq and Oak (Determinant)). (In Too Deep, Give No Shelter, What We Deserve) *An unnamed hostile group, raided Wellington and a member killed Edith and a girl. (Ties That Bind - Part 1) (Determinant) *The New Frontier are a hostile group of survivors. A team led by Badger slaughtered and destroyed members of Prescott, the leader being revealed as David García. Subverted when it is later revealed the one who really ordered the attacks on towns and settlements behind David and the two other leaders' backs was Joan. (Season 3) *Marlon is the leader of the Ericson's Boarding School community. He revealed to have given up Tenn's sisters, Sophie and Minerva, to raiders. He later kills Brody when she reveals the truth to Clementine as well as lie to the group saying that Clementine killed her. (Done Running) *Abel attempts to rob Clementine and AJ and take their supplies, threatening to kill them both if they don't allow him to take the food, later revealed to be a member of the Delta and Lilly's right-hand man. (Done Running) *Lilly is a leading member of a group known as the Delta, who kidnap children and train them to fight against another group up north. (Season 4) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Social Game) *Dave and Tony's group act as the antagonists in Fight or Flight. (Social Game) *Harlan becomes the new leader of Dave and Tony's group and later kills Nathan. (Social Game) Assault *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Assault) *Scavengers and other survivors attempt to kill the protagonists. (Assault) Survival Instinct *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Survival Instinct) Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Shorty, and 3 others. (Rise of the Governor) *Gene Gavin and the surviving National Guard under his command control the town of Woodbury with Military dictatorship. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham attacks Lilly. (The Road to Woodbury) *The Governor has many heads in fishtanks, among them Scott Moon. (The Road to Woodbury) *The Pentecostal People Of God, led by Jeremiah James Garlitz, take over Woodbury and kill many Woodburians in a suicide pact to lead people to Heaven. (Descent, Invasion) *Theodore Bryce's militia attack Woodbury, killing a majority of the adults, kidnap the children and take them to the Atlanta Medical Center under Raymond Nalls' orders. (Search and Destroy) *Spencer-Lee Dryden is in charge of an unknown camp, and kills John Musolino. Overkill * Reina * Hurst * Category:Themes